degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4127080-20140602214015
The only thing that interset me is the B plot. However they ruin the whole episode with Zaya. Which is one of the reasons that theire a 99% chance I won't watch it. First of all I have finals this whole week. I am on thin ice with Biology and English (since I bomb the last test). The end of season 13C just takes the cake. I wish I have listen to some of you guys that you shouldn't waste your time if you haven't watch it. Spark Will Fly would be 30 minutes of my life that I won't get back. The reason I even gave season 13 a chance is because there were no zaya. From all the blocks I got to say 13A has to be my favorite compare to the rest of the other blocks because there was no zaya and Clew was nothing more than a friendships. Just because even if unbelievable has to be one of my favorites episodes but the writers still ruin it because of Clew and Zaya. 13A: Texting and Driving is a serious issue but it didn't even gotten an A plot. 13B: Bullying is a serious issues and they could have gotten far at this since it deals with both porno and cyberbullying. This episode pissed me off how Zoe got alway with it and nobody didn't give a fuck about Maya. Esp since her boyfriend committed suicide not even a full year ago and they all knew but when Maya stood up for herself. Then everyone saw Zoe has the victim and Maya has the bully. So what does this plot teaches you that it's okay to bully because since Zoe got away with it so can you. I wish bullying can blow over that fast. They didn't even contuined that storyline. If I was a writer in Degrassi the bullying would last a lot longer than an episode and Maya would be pressing chargers because since many people commit suicide over this then it should be handle more serious. 13C: Zaya. I never been sicken by a couple over the years I've been watching Degrassi like I did Zaya. This is like Chair all over again. How people see this relationship as epic. How the writers are making it seen that it's okay for a guy to treat a woman like shit. I know it's just a TV show but people actually do follow example of the TV show. That when it doesn't become fictional it becomes real life. Like the Columbine shooting for example. The boys that cause was because they got some ideas from some movies. They got their ideas from movies and made it real life and many teens and one teacher including themself are dead. So if a little boy sees this and finds it cute how Zig treats Maya then he would be okay to treat someone who he likes like that and be a totally ass when she isn't interset even if she treats you like kindness. That when it doesn't turn fictional it turns really life. One of the reasons I stop watching Gossip Girl because my niece found it romantic how Blair choose Chuck over Dan. She wish that she marries someone who loves her as much as Chuck loves Blair until I explain to her that she doesn't want that. I am so god damn lucky me and my nephew are in the same page about Zig. Look Matlingsworth my argue but it's health just like when a married couple who has been married for years are. Miles and Maya both express each other opinion without fearing what the other might think. They both apology and mean it. Even if Miles does apologies a lot. A million apologies is better than no apologies. It's not like Miles pulls the same shit everytime.